Heroes
by Hunter1544
Summary: The Future of some smallville characters. Sequel to Speed
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimor: Hey I don't own anybody or anything related to superheroes or characters in general…Man I wish I did though  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of. This is post Smallville….but I am using the Characters  
  
Premise: Okay, I wrote Speed….got finished and decided I didn't want to stop. So I kept writing. This is beyond the scope of Smallville I guess….college, tights etc anyways enjoy!  
  
Note to the readers (if any) Just fair warning I will jump around quite a bit when it comes to time. This thing will be linear but most of the more boring stuff I will just refer too. I am gonna hit the highlights of the characters lives. Just a warning and if it gets too confusing please say so in a review! And for those of u who read Speed….The Prologue should look familiar….  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
……Smallville High……..  
  
……Graduation Three Years After the Spring Formal Tornados…….  
  
  
  
The yells were joyful as the graduating seniors flung their hats at the sky, the sun shinning over the Outdoor Smallville High graduation ceremony. Some students attempted to catch their hats, some were too busy, especially a short blond and her much taller brown haired companion.  
  
"Guys get a room!" yelled Pete as he grabbed his friends by the shoulders as they separated, ending the kiss.  
  
"One of these days," Chloe grinned as she winked at Clark, and he blushed. She smiled, after three years together he still blushed. Pete walked away laughing after hugging Chloe and shaking Clark's hand.  
  
"We're still celebrating tonight, right?" asked Chloe as the couple walked hand in hand toward where their folks were waiting.  
  
"Mom's making more food than I have ever seen in my life," said Clark. "Your Dad's coming?"  
  
"It took some convincing," said Chloe. "But I finally got him to come. Looks like Lana beat us here," she noted.  
  
Clark looked up and saw Lana standing beside Nell, Gabe, and Clark's parents. She should have looked happy. Instead she looked disappointed. In the years since the Spring Formal tornado Lana and Steve had kept in touch quite a bit more than either of them had anticipated when he left. Steve had even managed a few trips down for spring breaks to visit. He had promised to try and come to the graduation, but it looked as though he hadn't been able too. Clark knew Lana had been looking forward to seeing him and he wanted to say something to her, but he never got the chance. As soon as his mother caught site of Clark and Chloe she practically tackled him. Chloe made way so she wouldn't be trampled.  
  
"Congratulations honey," said Gabe Sullivan as he hugged his daughter briefly. They had never been close but they still loved each other.  
  
"Thanks Dad." She smiled at him.  
  
"Well I guess I'll offer you mine as well," said Johnathon when Martha showed no signs of releasing their son.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Kent," said Chloe. "Are you sure there's nothing we can bring tonight?"  
  
"No," Clark's father laughed. "I don't think anything else could fit in the house. Now if you'll excuse me I'll go rescue Clark from my wife."  
  
"Lana," said Chloe when Gabe and Nell moved off to talk to other parents. "You all right?"  
  
"Yeah Chloe," said Lana, her voice resigned. "I just thought he'd be here."  
  
Chloe put her hand on Lana's shoulder in sympathy, and Lana smiled at her in gratitude when a familiar voice interrupted them.  
  
"Actually I am here. I was just trying to make it a surprise."  
  
"Steve!" Lana said as she spun from Chloe and ran to him. Throwing her arms about his neck and hugging him as hard as she could, her blue cap lost in the rush "You made it!"  
  
"That I did," said Steve smiling at her when she released him, as he reached down to pick up her cap. "I missed the opening but I did hear your speech."  
  
"You did?" she said as she accepted her cap back from him and set it firmly on her head.  
  
"Yupp," he nodded. "I wouldn't have missed it."  
  
"Well it wasn't actually my speech," admitted Lana. "Chloe wrote most of it."  
  
"Lana!" said Chloe, embarrassed. "I did not. I just helped you phrase it a little."  
  
"I'm sure," said Steve. "How've you been Chlo?"  
  
"Well enough," she smiled at him. Three years had caused many changes in their young friend. He wasn't near as tall as Clark but he had still gained a little height, and his clothes had gone from jeans and t- shirts to slacks and collars. "It's been a while."  
  
"Too long," said Clark from behind them. Steve turned and shook Clark's hand firmly. "When did you get here?"  
  
"Soon enough to see the speech," grinned Steve. "Or she'd have hunted me down." He said pointing to Lana, who gave him a playful shove, her smile bright and constant now. Lana had given one of the speeches at the ceremony and had been terribly nervous about it.  
  
"Steve, Mom says we have room for one more at the table tonight," said Clark. "You interested?"  
  
"For your Mom's cooking, of course," said Steve. "Unless Lana has other plans this evening?"  
  
"Nope I already have my seat reserved," she grinned as she slipped an arm through his. "I don't suppose you need a ride?"  
  
"Actually I do," said Steve smiling. "Took a taxi from Metropolis so I am without a vehicle."  
  
"Then let's go talk to Nell," said Lana already dragging him in that direction. "See you guys tonight!"  
  
"Later," said Steve, laughing as he was dragged off.  
  
"Well I'm glad he made it," said Clark.  
  
"So was she," laughed Chloe. "Think they'll ever get together?"  
  
Clark shrugged. "Who knows? If they do I wish them the best. I, however, have got everything I need right here." He said putting his arm around her.  
  
She smiled at him as they walked toward his parents and her Father. "You know farm boy, I couldn't agree more."  
  
  
  
……..Kent Farm…..  
  
….Mid-Afternoon Two Months Later….  
  
  
  
The smell of apple pie is just something you have to savor. The young man stood at the screen door of the farmhouse and just smelled. He could hear the baker of the pie humming as she took another pie of the same flavor out of the oven. As she turned from the oven he saw the shadow by the door, and walked to where she could see her visitor.  
  
"Well hello, Stephen," she said in some surprise, "Come in, the door's open."  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Kent," Steve replied, pulling open the door and walking into the bright sunlit kitchen. "Those smell really good."  
  
"Well if you have a few minutes for them to cool you can have a piece," Martha replied. "Did you finally finish school?"  
  
"Yeah," said Steve sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs. "Thank goodness. So where's Clark and everyone?"  
  
"Pete is off school," reported Martha. "He's getting a head start. Clark, Chloe and Lana are all out at the lake this weekend. They left this morning."  
  
"Really?" said Steve. "I though Clark told me that all the campsites were booked until next month."  
  
"They were," explained Martha, as she cut a piece of pie for her son's friend. "But the big group that had reserved a bunch of them cancelled at the last minute and so the waiting list practically vanished overnight. They threw together a campout yesterday afternoon."  
  
Steve laughed. "Did they forget anything?"  
  
"Nope not that I could tell," said Martha. "If Clark forgot something, Chloe remembered, and if…"  
  
"Chloe forgot he remembered," finished Steve. "If those two were anymore perfect for each other…." Steve shook his head.  
  
"They do seem to be working out don't they?" said Martha with a smile. "Almost three years and no signs of letting up."  
  
"And may they last forever," said Steve quietly, as Martha put a piece of pie in front of him and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Now eat that," she said  
  
Steve grinned and attacked the pie. Looking up when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" said Martha. "Hello, Nell. No actually I don't have Chloe's cell number. She did…Hang on" Martha covered the handset and looked at Steve, who just polishing off the pie. "Steve were you planning on going out to the lake?"  
  
"Since that's where they're at yeah," said Steve with a smirk. "Why?  
  
"Apparently Lana forgot a sleeping bag." Martha explained. "They just threw all their stuff in the back of Clark's pickup at her house and rushed off. I doubt they even realize it yet."  
  
"I'll take her one," said Steve "No problem. Is Nell going to bring it over here?"  
  
"Actually I had a better idea," Martha answered going taking her hand off the receiver. "Nell. We have a couple of spares. Actually it's no trouble at all. Steve just showed up and was planning to head out and join them. You're welcome. Bye."  
  
"So is their more than one spare?" asked Steve. "I didn't come packed for campout."  
  
Martha laughed. "Yes we have several. Are your clothes up for a camping trip?" she asked making her way to the closet where the kept the camping gear.  
  
"Should be," replied Steve following her. "I brought stuff for a weekend out on a farm. Shorts, bathing suit, etc."  
  
"Then you'll be fine," she said. "You driving out there?"  
  
"Running will be faster I think," said Steve with a grin. "If you don't mind me leaving my car here."  
  
"Shouldn't be a problem," said Martha, as she shook her head. "I'll never get used to that."  
  
"What?" said Steve as he hefted the sleeping bags.  
  
"You and running," said Martha. "I guess it'll always seem strange to me."  
  
"Anymore than having a son who can see through walls?" laughed Steve, before he turned serious. "I'm sorry to have burdened you with it."  
  
"It's not a burden," said Martha firmly. "It's a relief to know my son isn't alone. Now go on. Or you'll miss all the good swimming weather."  
  
"Yes ma'am," said Steve, turning and blurring his way out the door, leaving behind a gust of wind that brushed through Martha's hair.  
  
  
  
……A large lake and Campground outside Smallville……  
  
……Around the same time…..  
  
  
  
Lana Lang tried to relax as the sun beat down against her tanning skin. She was lying on the shore next to the cooler and the lunch that the three young people had brought down from their campsite. She was on her back with her sunglasses on and her eyes closed trying to enjoy the afternoon. Clark and Chloe were splashing in the water and laughing. Lana had joined them for a while, but had only been able to hang around the happy couple for so long. It wasn't their fault, they included her and didn't do anything overtly "couple-like" but the subtle looks they sent to each other eventually forced her to escape to solitude.  
  
She missed him. Ever since he had left three years ago, Steve called as often as he could and wrote emails by the ton, just as she did. Each time he came for a visit she was gladder to see him, and every time it got harder to watch him leave. There was no formal declaration between then but she knew he missed her just as much. She wanted to be able to hug him and swing on her front porch snuggled next to him. She sighed, both at her thoughts and the cloud that had suddenly blocked the sun.  
  
"Clark," said Chloe as she stopped splashing him. He was staring at the shore.  
  
"I think our weekend just got a little more pleasant," said Clark.  
  
"Huh?" said Chloe as she turned where her boyfriend was looking. Then she smiled. "Well now, if he doesn't have the absolute best timing I've ever seen."  
  
"Better than mine?" asked Clark with a grin as he swam up and put his arms around her.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Not likely. You're right though, it will definitely make the weekend more pleasant," she added as she watched Steve squat down next to Lana and say something to her.  
  
Clark kissed Chloe on the top of her head. They had both been worried about Lana coming, but they didn't want to leave her out either.  
  
"Come on, let's start moving in that general direction," Clark said, eyeing Chloe's skin with his x-ray vision. "I think your sun block is wearing off anyways."  
  
"All right," she said turning around in his arms. "But slowly. Now that she has company I want some quality time with you."  
  
"I think we can do that," said Clark softly, lifting her up to kiss her.  
  
Back on the shore Lana was beginning to think the cloud was never going to move, when suddenly it moved and she woke up enough to feel a presence next to her. The presence spoke with a voice that made her think she must be dreaming.  
  
"I must have done something right," said Steve looking down at Lana. "Lana Lang laying out in a two piece, looking like she needs some more sun tan lotion."  
  
"Steve??" said Lana as her eyes popped open and she tore her sunglasses off.  
  
"None other." He grinned at her and moved out of his squatting position as she sat up and stared at him. "Been here just long enough to change into my swimsuit. Now where is that sun tan lo…."  
  
Steve's last word was drowned out as she tackled him, knocking him off his feet with the suddenness of her lunge. He carefully levered himself back to his feet, which she was willing to permit. Lana seemed unwilling to let go of him, and truth be told he was just as happy to hold on right back.  
  
"I missed you," she said when they were both upright again.  
  
"And I you," Steve smiled at her. "I'm here now."  
  
"Yeah," Lana grinned. "You are, and not to sound displeased about it, but what are you doing here? You were supposed to have your last final tomorrow."  
  
"I was," said Steve. "But a student from one of the other classes needed to take a final later, so we swapped. The deal didn't go through till the other day so I was cramming madly for the test." He stepped back and eyeballed her bikini. "Of course seeing you in that MORE than makes up for it."  
  
Lana blushed and shoved him into the grass. He landed grinning "Pervert!"  
  
She said with a laugh.  
  
Steve laughed and groveled on his knees. "Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Oh I guess," she said as she smacked the top of his head and he stood up. "Just this once."  
  
"So where is the happy couple?" asked Steve as he stood and put his arm around her.  
  
"In the lake last I saw," Lana replied her arm matching his movement. "Looks like they're still there." She added.  
  
"Boiling the water with all that heat," said Steve as he watched the couple kiss.  
  
"They were holding back because of me," said Lana. "I wonder what changed their minds?"  
  
"Either they think you're asleep or they saw me walk up," said Steve. "Clark's pretty hard to get past. In any case separating them can wait. I'm hungry, is there anything left in that cooler?"  
  
"Probably," she said, grinning at him. "And then I say we join them in the water. I'm just dying to get that shirt off of you."  
  
  
  
…….The Campsite……  
  
…….Several Hours later……  
  
  
  
The four young people trudged up the trail that led to their campsite. They were tired but happy. The day had stayed hot enough for swimming but a breeze had kept it from becoming too hot. The girls were carrying the extra clothes while the boys followed behind. Clark could have carried the chest by himself, but with the lake this crowded the other three had argued that it was better that he not take chances. Clark had shrugged and so he and Steve were doing their best to appear as if the rather large cooler was heavy. The precaution turned out to be well thought of as several families ran past them on the trail back towards the campsites.  
  
"Keys, Clark," said Chloe as soon as the two boys had set the chest down.  
  
"Keys?" said Clark.  
  
"We're gonna need some more ice," said Chloe. "That chest has been sitting out in the sun all day and I bet there's more water in it than ice."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Clark a little sheepishly. "I guess that makes sense."  
  
Chloe smiled at him. "You and Steve here can do the manly thing and set up the tents while we're gone."  
  
"Right," said Steve as he moved over to Clark's pickup, grabbing camping gear and tossing it to the ground. "Lana, you forgot your sleeping bag."  
  
"Huh?" said Lana.  
  
Steve turned his smirk in her direction. "Yeah, I stopped by Clark's when I got to Smallville. Nell called while I was there looking for Chloe's number. Apparently your sleeping bag is still in your room. Clark's mother had some spares, so she drove me out here with them."  
  
"That was nice of her," said Lana in relief. "The ground would have been fairly tough to sleep on."  
  
"No kidding," agreed Chloe as she and Lana climbed into the cab of the truck. "Well see you boys in a few!" she called as they started the car and drove off.  
  
"My mom?" said Clark.  
  
"Well I did stop by your place," said Steve. "I haven't got the nerve to tell her that I just ran them out here faster than most planes can fly."  
  
Clark shook his head. "You know you can't keep it from her forever,"  
  
"I know," said Steve, pausing in his organization of the camping gear and staring down the road. "But this long distance thing could evaporate in a hurry once she meets all those hunks in college."  
  
Clark snorted. "I have trouble seeing that. Do you have any idea how depressed she was till you showed up? Lana cares for you Steve. As you once told me, don't make her find out the hard way."  
  
"I know," sighed Steve. "I'm still trying to find the best way."  
  
"You can do it," Clark encouraged with a grin.  
  
"I hope so," said Steve. "So I guess we're sharing the bigger of these two things?"  
  
"Well actually," said Clark, his face turning slight shade of red. "Chloe and I are sharing one. Lana was going to have one all to herself."  
  
Steve raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Really," he said, the smirk in his voice matching the one on his face. "Well I guess the stars will keep me company. I just hope it doesn't rain."  
  
"We didn't know you were coming," said Clark, still looking slightly embarrassed. "Now that you are here I suppose…"  
  
"The plans will stay exactly the same," said Steve laughing. "Chloe knew about this plan right?"  
  
Clark nodded.  
  
"Then I am not going to ruin something you have both been looking forward too," said Steve firmly. "I've slept without a tent before. Come on let's get started. And make sure your tent is on the opposite side of the campsite." He grinned and laughed at Clark's face.  
  
By the time Chloe and Lana returned with the ice the two boys had the tents up and a fire going. There were just about to start the hot dogs when the truck came rumbling up. Clark sprung up to grab the ice from the bed of the truck as Chloe climbed out of the truck grumbling.  
  
"What's the matter Chloe?" asked Steve as she sat down next to the fire.  
  
"Huh?" she said. "Oh it's Clark's truck. I forget that it's designed for giants like him."  
  
"Ahh," nodded Steve his eye shining with mischief. "Yes he is quite tall isn't he? It's going to be a tight fit in that tent for the two of you isn't it?" Steve watched as Chloe's face went through several levels of embarrassment in less than three seconds.  
  
"He mentioned that did he?" she said.  
  
"He didn't have much choice, Chlo," said Steve laughing. "There are four of us and two tents. I assumed at first that one was for you and Lana, with the other being for him. He set me straight, however."  
  
"So what are we going to do now," asked Chloe, failing to keep the disappointment for her voice. She had Clark had no intentions of doing anything serious in that tent. After three years together the subject of sex had come up on several occasions and both of them had decided that they weren't ready yet for that. Given his origins and gifts there were some unknowns that had to be considered. Chloe had been looking forward to sharing the tent. They had fallen asleep on various couches together while watching movies together, always to be awakened my glaring parents. This had promised to be an uninterrupted evening of that cuddling and now it would have to wait again.  
  
"Plans haven't changed," said Steve when Chloe remained silent. She looked at him in surprise. He nodded at her in understanding. "A night under the stars never hurt anybody."  
  
"You sure?" Chloe asked.  
  
"No problem," Steve grinned at her. "Just remember tents aren't soundproof." He said rising to grab the hot dog buns, leaving her sputtering in his wake.  
  
The campfire had burned down to embers and all the hotdogs and smores were eaten. The stars were out and the moon shone brightly in a clear night sky. The two boys were standing by the embers of the fire while the girls changed clothes in their respective tents. The boys were already changed, and Clarks face was still burning from Chloe's admonishment that he keep his eyes in particular away from either tent. Steve was still chuckling over that one.  
  
"So when do you have to leave for school?" asked Steve shaking off the last of his laughter.  
  
"Another six weeks or so," replied Clark. "Mom has already started organizing my stuff."  
  
"Metropolis U right?"  
  
Clark nodded. "Both Chloe and I got into the Journalism program. Chloe's got a professional internship and probably a job at the Planet waiting for her there." There was no mistaking the pride in his voice.  
  
"You sure Journalism is what you want?"  
  
"Actually I am," said Clark. "Working on the paper these past four years has given me the bug. It's exciting work, although I might turn myself more towards authorship before my career is over."  
  
"There are worse things," said Steve. "I look forward to watching you guys walk down the aisle one of these days."  
  
"You think that'll happen?" asked Clark in some surprise looking at his friend.  
  
"Clark," said Steve pointing as Chloe came out of the tent in shorts and a t-shirt. "If you ever find a woman who completes you more than that one does I will VERY surprised."  
  
"Ready for bed?" asked Chloe as she walked to the boys, Lana emerging from her tent in an outfit similar to Chloe's.  
  
Steve smiled at Chloe's unintended entente. "But it's early," he protested.  
  
"Not if you and Clark are still set on dragging us through those hills for the scenery tomorrow," she disagreed. "Besides I'm worn out from swimming and stuffed with smores."  
  
"Fair enough," said Steve "Goodnight you two."  
  
"Night Lana," said Clark, as she smiled at them and Chloe nodded.  
  
"Night guys," said Chloe slipping her arm through Clark's as the walked towards the tent and disappeared inside.  
  
Steve laughed. "She wants that boy all to herself."  
  
"Can't say I blame her," said Lana. "I've been waiting to be alone with you all day."  
  
Steve raised an eyebrow. Then he noticed that Lana was still wearing her shoes. "Feel like a walk?" he asked.  
  
"Thought you'd never ask," she smiled as she took his hand. Together the two walked toward the trails.  
  
"Two to one says they end up in the same tent by morning," said Chloe impishly her eyes peeking out from the tent's door as the two disappeared into the woods.  
  
"No bet," said Clark as his hands snaked out and grabbed Chloe's waist. One hand pulled her back into the two-man dome tent and the other tickled her ribs through the t-shirt. Chloe yelped as Clark grabbed her and laughed as he tickled her in earnest.  
  
She took advantage of their proximity and kissed him soundly, diverting his attention from his playful assault on her ribs, a few minutes later when they both came up for air Chloe grabbed Clark's hand and rolled over on her side with her back in his chest. They'd unfolded both sleeping bags underneath themselves and had the pillows they'd brought at one end of the makeshift bed. Chloe laid her head on one as Clark pulled her in close, keeping a tight hold on her hand. She sighed as she felt Clark's chin and cheek rest on the top of her head, his other arm snaking under her head to wrap around her as well. Chloe closed her eyes and began to drift into sleep.  
  
Clark lay awake for several minutes more listening to her breathing even out. "I love you Chloe," he whispered into her hair as he felt sleep tug at his eyes. Moments later he was asleep.  
  
  
  
…….The Lake shore…..  
  
……Fifteen Minutes Later….  
  
The moonlight shimmered on the lake's calm water. The two teens walked along the shore of the lake, their arms wrapped around each other's waist. They said nothing; merely enjoyed the company too long denied them. They reached a sandy spot with rocks to lean on at sat down.  
  
"I'd offer to put my coat down," said Steve. "But I seem to have left it somewhere else."  
  
Lana smiled. "Sand never hurt anyone." Lana took off her shoes and buried her toes in the still slightly warm sand, leaning back against the rocks. "Sit down, talk to me."  
  
Steve sat down next to her, his feet against the rock so he could look at her. "Any topic in particular?"  
  
"College…us," she said not looking at him.  
  
"Us?" said Steve his voice soft. "Is there an us?"  
  
She sighed, it was painful ground but it needed resolving. "There is an 'us' officially or not. Unless of course I am totally misreading you." Her voice held a certain fear.  
  
"No," said Steve taking her hand and moving closer. "You haven't. I care for you, but I…."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want you putting your emotional life on hold for me," Steve replied, his voice sounding pained. "Or an 'us' that may never be. We've built this relationship, whatever it is," he smiled at her. "Over a long distance, with emails and phone calls and short visits. We've had some good times, but how do we commit to each other with the distance that doesn't show any signs of shrinking?"  
  
"I know," Lana said gripping his hand. "I can't just turn this off. I don't want to turn it off."  
  
"And neither do I," said Steve. "We have to face it though. Living in cities several States apart is no way to build a relationship. There are too many things happening in our lives that we need to pay attention to."  
  
"I know, I know…." She trailed off her eyes becoming glassy.  
  
Steve knew she was going to cry and it tore his heart out that he had caused it. He reached out to caress her cheek, as she leaned her head into the palm of his hand and started to sob he pulled her to him, kissing her tenderly. Her initial response was surprise, but as he sensed a lack of response and was going to pull away she reached out and held him fiercely. They had kissed once or twice before; simple pecks or a kiss on the cheek, this was something else entirely. Passion flared between them as they shared their breath of life and held each other tenderly in the moonlight.  
  
Eventually they pulled back to breath, staring into each other's eyes and seeing a matching wonder for the other that no one on earth had ever been able to explain, or ever would.  
  
"Wow," said Steve softly after catching his breath, she smiled at him, but the smile was sad, knowing it was probably a goodbye.  
  
"I wish…" she trailed off.  
  
"What," he said gently, his hand caressing her cheek.  
  
"That Keystone and Central City were closer," Lana whispered.  
  
"So do…Wait a minute," said Steve abruptly, his face pulling back and his eyes narrowing. "Why Keystone?"  
  
"What do you mean," Lana said startled by his sudden attitude change.  
  
"What's in Keystone?" he asked.  
  
"I am in about two months," she answered.  
  
"I thought you were going to Metropolis U with Clark and Chloe," Steve said, his registering no small amount of shock.  
  
"I was," Lana said, taking in Steve's intense look. "I just found out last week that the scholarship I was going to use had it's funding pulled at Metropolis U because of some faculty scandal. Keystone University was my second choice. What is going on?" she asked unsure why Steve had changed gears so rapidly.  
  
"And what's in Central City?" he asked  
  
"You are," Lana said surprised. "You said that…."  
  
"No…I'm not," Steve interrupted quietly. Lana stared at him.  
  
"But I thought you got accepted to…." Lana said trailing off as Steve stared at her. His eyes sparkled and there were the beginnings of a smile on his lips.  
  
"Accepted yes, going there no," said Steve. "You didn't get my email did you?"  
  
Lana shook her head.  
  
Steve threw back his head and laughed, releasing Lana's hand and laying back on the sand in apparent delight. "Of all the emails we send that one has to get lost. Lana about three weeks ago my email went south you remember that?"  
  
"Yeah," Lana remembered, still not sure what had changed Steve's mood. "You called and apologized."  
  
"Yeah I wondered if I had sent anything that never got to you," said Steve his grin wide now. "I thought we covered all the important stuff on the phone while my ISP fixed everything. Apparently we missed one."  
  
"Which was," annoyed with his mirth.  
  
"Lana," said Steve sitting up, his voice suddenly serious as he looked her in the eyes and cupped her face. "I'm going to Keystone." He said in a fierce whisper.  
  
Lana blinked a couple of times as the shock passed and the idea began to register. She smiled.  
  
"You realize that now you are gonna have to put up with me on a regular, possibly daily basis," said Steve as he backed his face away from hers. She didn't let him get far. Steve found her hands behind his head as she kissed him again.  
  
"I think," said Lana, pulling away. "That I can live with that, can you?"  
  
"No argument," said Steve. "So…umm does this mean there is an us?"  
  
Lana shoved him over in the sand. "What do you think?"  
  
"Well if you were a wrestler I'd say that was a yes," grinned Steve as he sat back up and shook the sand out of his hair. "Since I'm fairly certain that…"  
  
Lana shoved him again and this time she pinned him as he hit the sand. "I may not be a wrestler but I can still…." Lana's comment turned into a yelp as Steve reversed the pin and rolled her over onto her back, lying beside her and keeping her arms pinned.  
  
"You can still what?" he said innocently.  
  
She glared at him in mock fury, and then laughed as he crossed his eyes at her.  
  
"I'm never going to get the sand out of my hair," she accused.  
  
"We could always take a dip in the lake," suggested Steve.  
  
"My suit is back at the campsite," said Lana  
  
"Exactly," he said. Lana looked at him. "Okay all right it was just an idea." said Steve.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You'll never change."  
  
"Probably not," said Steve. "Think you can live with it?"  
  
"I'd love the chance the try," Lana said quietly.  
  
"Me too," said Steve standing and reaching out to help her up. She took his hand and let him pull her to her feet and into his embrace. "So here's to us?" he said running his hands through her long hair and pulling her close.  
  
"To us," she breathed onto his lips as they sealed their agreement with a kiss.  
  
  
  
………..Camp Site…….  
  
…..The Next Morning……  
  
  
  
Clark stretched as he took a step out of the tent to let Chloe dress. The sun was just coming up and Clark watched the yellow orb poke its head over the trees to the east. He smiled to himself as he heard Chloe grumbling as she put her clothes on. Chloe was not an early riser by nature and she had flat out refused to let Clark kiss her good morning until she had brushed her teeth. Clark had kissed her anyway, causing her to smile even as she protested and kicked him out of the tent.  
  
Clark's eyes scanned the campsite and he realized that Steve's sleeping bag was nowhere to be seen. Clark's grin returned as the zipper to the tent opened and Steve emerged and closed the flap behind him. Clark raised an eyebrow at his friend and Steve smirked.  
  
"I see you found a roof after all," said Clark as the two boys met by the fire.  
  
"Found more than that," said Steve as he poked at the fire to see if any coals were left. He turned his head and found Clark staring at him, his eyes a bit wide. "I didn't mean it like that Clark." he chuckled.  
  
"Oh," said Clark, slightly embarrassed, not knowing how to ask anything else.  
  
"Lana mentioned that she is going to college in Keystone," explained Steve, still grinning at Clark. "So am I."  
  
"You are?" said Clark, surprised. "Yeah apparently my email informing everyone of this got lost. So it would appear Lana and I will be at the same university."  
  
"So that means you guys are gonna give it a shot?" asked Clark.  
  
"So it would appear," said Steve. "I just hope she doesn't regret it."  
  
"She won't," said Clark, pausing thoughtfully. "This brings to mind our conversation from yesterday."  
  
"I know," said Steve. "You guys want to be present or not?"  
  
"You mean today?" said Clark.  
  
"Waiting will only make it worse," said Steve. "Best to get it out in the open now, besides after three years I am pretty sure I can trust her."  
  
"Trust who?" asked Chloe walking up behind Clark.  
  
"Lana," said Steve standing up.  
  
"Yes dear," said Lana, startling the already nervous Steve. "Good morning." She added when he'd turned toward her.  
  
"Good morning," Steve said, smiling at her.  
  
"You can do better than that," she said, much to Clark's amusement and Chloe's surprise she kissed him soundly, audience and all. Steve soon responded enthusiastically.  
  
"Chloe you're staring," Clark laughed unable to contain himself anymore.  
  
Chloe blushed and averted her gaze.  
  
"We're done," laughed Lana. "So what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Hey we cooked dinner," said Steve. "I though you guys were doing breakfast."  
  
"Fair is fair," agreed Clark, indicating his and Steve's bare feet and clothes. "We haven't even had time to change yet."  
  
"Well get started then," said Chloe, shoving Clark in the direction of the tent and their backpacks, while Lana walked to the cooler to bring out the breakfast food they'd packed the day before.  
  
"Don't take too long or there won't be anything left," said Lana.  
  
"Yes ma'am," said Steve already halfway to the tent.  
  
Hours later the four teens were a good distance into the trees. The hills had gotten gradually steeper as Clark led them to spot his father and he had found a year ago with a great overview of the whole lake.  
  
"How much farther?" asked Lana when they stopped in the shade of some trees to rest. "This heat's killer."  
  
"You said it," agreed Steve, wiping his forehead. "I don't know where yesterday's breeze went but someone should invite it back."  
  
Chloe nodded in agreement and took a sip of her water. "You sure there is a clearing at this place Clark," she asked. "I haven't seen anything but trees for like an hour.  
  
"There is," Clark assured her, shifting the pack on his back. The weight didn't bother him, of course, but some part of the lunch inside kept moving around and messing up the balance. "The view is great and there's plenty of room for a picnic."  
  
"Well are we ready to go?" asked Lana standing and walking over to Steve.  
  
"Just a minute," said Chloe. "I'm not much of a hiker."  
  
"You two on ahead," said Clark. "We'll catch up in a minute. Something is loose in this pack anyways. Just stay on the trail."  
  
The couple nodded and turned and disappeared hand-in-hand up the trail. Clark sat down and shed the backpack to figure out what was loose in it.  
  
"Clark what did I miss this morning?" asked Chloe.  
  
"Huh?" said Clark his head buried in the backpack; his head came back out when Chloe rapped the back of it with her water bottle.  
  
"I said what's with those two?" she repeated indicating the trail.  
  
"Apparently distance is no longer an issue," said Clark, when Chloe glanced at him quizzically he repeated Steve's earlier revelation.  
  
"That would explain it," said Chloe. "What about his gifts?"  
  
"He kind-of hinted he was going to tell her this weekend," said Clark.  
  
"Think he actually will?"  
  
"I told you," Clark pointed out.  
  
"You waited almost a year," said Chloe, smiling at him to take any sting out of the words, he blushed anyways.  
  
"And Steve has waited three," said Clark. "Now that they actually have a shot at being together I have the feeling he won't wait long to tell her."  
  
"She'll accept it," said Chloe as she stood up. "She took yours well enough."  
  
"True," said Clark, hefting the pack. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready," said Chloe. "I'm starting to feel the need for lunch."  
  
  
  
…….The Lookout Point………….  
  
……Two Hours Later around One O'clock......  
  
  
  
"Man, you weren't kidding," said Steve as he stood looking at the view.  
  
The clearing Clark had led them too was a cliff overlooking the Lake. It was lower than the hike had made it appear, but the view was still impressive. Nearly all of the lake was visible, and from their vantage point the foursome could see skiers out on the lake and the sails of the some of the larger sailboats struggling to catch the day's infrequent breeze. The sun was just past directly overhead and reflected on the lake with a diamond-like glitter.  
  
"Come on, Steve," said Lana, pulling him away from the edge. "Lunch then ogling."  
  
"Ahh but with you here I can do both," he said as he sat down, pretending to leer at her.  
  
"Lana are you sure you want to put up with that?" laughed Chloe.  
  
"He's not so bad," she said laughing as he grinned and made leering faces at her.  
  
"Clark don't you get any ideas," said Chloe.  
  
"Oh, I don't need his help, I just do my ogling from a safe distance," said Clark as Chloe gaped at him. He smiled at her as she threw a Cheeto at him.  
  
"Steve you're a bad influence," complained Chloe.  
  
"I do try," said Steve his eyes suddenly serious as he looked at Clark. Clark raised an eyebrow and suddenly grabbed Chloe's hand. "Come on Chloe. There's another view I wanted to show you."  
  
"But my lunch," protested Chloe.  
  
"It'll still be here when you get back," said Clark firmly.  
  
"I'll protect it from ants and hungry boyfriends," Lana promised looking pointedly at Steve.  
  
Chloe looked at the two of them and the look on Steve's face told her what Clark was trying to do. "Sure," she agreed. "I just love being alone in strange places with you Clark." She grinned at him. With a wave the two wandered off.  
  
"Those two," laughed Steve. "Are they always like that?"  
  
"Pretty close," she said. "Joined at the hip as often as possible. I didn't embarrass you this morning did I?"  
  
"I beg your pardon," said Steve surprised.  
  
"With the kiss in front of them," Lana said.  
  
"No," replied Steve. "Lana you can kiss me anytime an anywhere you want. The look on Chloe's face was one for the photo album though."  
  
"Can't argue with that," she laughed. "Come on Steve what is it?" She said after a moment of silence.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come on, I know you better than that," Lana said taking his hand. "You have that look on your face that says you think you've done something wrong. Clark gets that face too, usually for stupid reasons. Out with it."  
  
Steve took a deep breath. "Okay this is gonna be sort of weird so just bear with me."  
  
Lana nodded.  
  
"First question, now don't take my head off," Steve said. "Last night was something of an emotional high point. I just wanted to be sure, REALLY sure, that you wanted to give us a shot."  
  
Lana looked at him, he was earnest. He didn't want her rushing into something. "Yes I do. After three years of getting to know you from several hundred miles away. I am convinced that trying it in close proximity is a very good idea. Feel better?"  
  
"A little," said Steve with a smile, hoping the feeling would last. "Second question. How did you feel when you found out about Clark and his past?"  
  
"Umm there wasn't really one emotion," Lana replied, startled by the question. "I felt a variety of things. Anger, shock, I mean I was at first. I felt like he'd lied to me all those years. I eventually got over it, obviously, but it was something of a strain on out friendship their for a while. Steve why are you asking me this?"  
  
Steve locked eyes with her. "Clark's not the only one with gifts," he said quietly.  
  
She stared at him.  
  
"That night three years ago," he continued when she didn't speak. "When the tornados flipped your truck. I was the one that carried you to the Kent's storm cellar."  
  
"Carried me?" she exclaimed. Her memory jumped back to that night. She remembered the wind overturning the truck just outside of town and throwing her into the ditch. She had her seatbelt on but the roll had hit her head driver's side window enough to knock her senseless. She remembered crawling out of the truck and seeing the twister headed for her. Her memory became hazy here; she remembered a feeling like arms around her and a sense of incredible speed. Then nothing before the frightened face of Martha Kent asking her if she was all right "That was you?" she whispered  
  
Steve nodded in silence, his head bowed.  
  
"You outran a tornado," she said, still in trying to absorb it.  
  
Steve just nodded again, afraid to look at her.  
  
"Stephen look at me," Lana pleaded. "I want to believe you and I want even more to trust you, but you have to look at me."  
  
Steve raised his head and looked into her eyes. In them he saw hurt, and understanding.  
  
"I think," said Lana slowly, trying to keep herself calm. "That if you'd told me this before I found out about Clark I'd be a little more upset. As it stands I understand, at least a little bit, what secrets like this cost people. And the dangers involved in revealing them."  
  
"That's not an excuse," said Steve quietly, hanging his head again.  
  
Lana reached under his chin and lifted it up to face her. "No, it's not," she agreed and he flinched. "But it is a reason. One that I can live with."  
  
"So you're not mad?"  
  
"Mad?" said Lana. "Yes and no. You did save my life and that earns you certain amount of indulgence. I just wish you'd said something earlier."  
  
"So do I," said Steve. "You know now, and it begs the question of where that leaves us."  
  
"I'm not sure," said Lana, pain in her eyes. "It's a lot to take in."  
  
"I understand," said Steve standing. "Whatever you decide, I meant everything I said last night." Steve smiled at her sadly and vanished in a multi-colored blur. Leaving Lana gaping at where he had stood a moment before.  
  
Clark and Chloe approached the picnic area quietly, afraid to intrude. They found Lana sitting alone where they had left two people before.  
  
"Lana," said Clark as he and Chloe stepped out of the trees. She looked up startled. "What happened?"  
  
"Steve," she trailed off.  
  
"Something of a shock isn't it," said Chloe quietly.  
  
"You knew?" Lana said, her eyes flashing in anger. "He told you but not me?"  
  
"Lana he didn't tell…" Clark never finished his sentence. Lana was already in the trees by the time he got the first few words out. Clark immediately began to follow her, but was stopped by Chloe.  
  
"Oh no you don't, farm boy," said Chloe. "You'll just make it worse."  
  
"But," he said.  
  
"Clark you've never been on the receiving end of information like this," Chloe said. "I'll talk to her. You pick up this stuff and wait to see if Steve comes back."  
  
Chloe didn't wait for a response but headed in the direction Lana had gone. She didn't have to go far before she found Lana sitting on a rock just off the trail staring off into the trees.  
  
"Hurts, doesn't it," said Chloe, meeting Lana's eyes when she spun around. "Hurts worse than anything else in the world."  
  
Lana opened her mouth to say something but Chloe beat her to it.  
  
"Don't tell me I don't know," Chloe snapped, more harshly than she'd intended. "Because I DO know." She remembered the pain vividly. The sense of overwhelming betrayal she'd felt when she'd stood at the bottom stairs of the Kent stairs staring at a spaceship and listening as Clark told her everything. His origins, his abilities; he'd lied to her for nearly two years. "Lana, hating him won't change it.  
  
"He lied to me," she said not caring how mean it sounded. "But he told you two."  
  
"Yes, he lied," said Chloe. "But no, he didn't tell us. We just found out. You remember Thomas Howard?"  
  
"I remember the article you wrote about him," she answered. "His meteor rock steroids."  
  
"That's right," Chloe said leaning up against a tree in front of her. "Clark, Steve and I found the stuff he was drinking to beef up. The meteor rock effect had Clark paralyzed, we didn't know that at the time of course, but you know what those things do to him." Lana nodded. "Steve revealed his secret when the only other option was to watch Thomas snap Clark's neck. In hindsight with the rocks affecting Clark he probably could have done it too."  
  
"So then he explained the whole thing to you," Lana said.  
  
Chloe nodded. "Not that I gave him a whole lot of choice. I was determined to unearth everything and anything back then. The whole thing involved something about being struck by lightning and some chemicals." Chloe shrugged. "Doesn't really matter how he got them anymore. He has them and he has to live with them, just like Clark does. Steve's secret isn't even as big, he's not from another planet."  
  
"Don't try to downplay it," said Lana.  
  
"I'm not," said Chloe. "But you have to face the facts. He can't go around telling everyone what he can do anymore than Clark can. They'd lock him up and dissect him. He needed to be sure about you. From your reaction to each other this morning I'd imagine you guys figured something out last night."  
  
"We didn't," Lana blushed. "You know."  
  
"I never said you did," said Chloe. "But you did figure out something about your relationship last night. Nobody is perfect Lana," she paused and then added. "Not even Clark."  
  
Lana smiled at that.  
  
"You have to decide what you want to do," Chloe said turning to walk away. "He was sure enough about you to bring it up. Are you sure enough to forgive for it?"  
  
Lana watched as Chloe walked back toward the clearing, her mind wandering back over the past three years. Steve calling when she'd needed someone to talk to. The emails, the spring and summer vacations he spent here when he could, whether he could afford it or not. Him showing up on graduation even though his slightly more stringent finals had just started, because he knew she was nervous about the speech, and how it brightened her like a four hundred watt bulb when he showed up announced or unannounced.  
  
Setting her jaw, she followed Chloe back to the clearing.  
  
  
  
……..The Campsite…..  
  
…….A Half Hour Later…..  
  
  
  
"Steve," said Lana as she walked into the clearing. She'd been half afraid he'd already be gone. But there he was, sitting in front of the ashes of the campfire, his eyes far away. Clark had raced her to the edge of the campsite and then gone back to Chloe, smiling encouragement at her before he vanished again. "Steve?" she repeated  
  
He looked up and saw her this time, his eyes were red, and she imagined hers looked little better.  
  
"Lana," he said his voice bereft of its usual smirk. Lana looked at the pain she'd caused and knew that coming here had been the right decision.  
  
"Steve, our talk was far from finished," she said as he walked around the dead campfire and sat facing him. "Not by a long-shot."  
  
"There's nothing more to say," said Steve. "I lied and now you don't trust me."  
  
"Actually, there is plenty more to say," Lana disagreed. "Like how on earth this happened and what else can you do?"  
  
Steve sighed and leaned forward, still not looking at her directly, his head facing forward and his eyes distant as he spoke. "Do you want the short version or the long one?"  
  
"We'll start with the short one," Lana replied. "But I reserved the right to ask hundreds of questions." she smiled at him but he failed to smile back, only nodding.  
  
"I was struck by lightning when I was about nine," Steve explained. "I was standing next to a large shelf of chemicals when it happened and the combination of the two somehow revamped my metabolism or something like that. Hence, I move very rapidly. It used to make me sick but not anymore."  
  
"So how fast can you go?"  
  
Steve shrugged. "It's difficult to say. All I can really say for certain is that I know I'm getting faster, or I seem to be."  
  
"Is that all there is to it?" Lana asked.  
  
"Pretty much," Steve shrugged. "The speed is pervasive. It seems to affect everything. I mean reflexes and stuff." He laughed humorlessly. "It certainly makes typing papers quicker. God Lana I'm sorry." He said his head lowering to face the ground.  
  
Lord how to I get through to him she thought. "Yes, you lied," she said aloud, her voice firm. "And yes, that hurt me. Steve, it's not unforgivable sin. You didn't lie about another woman or committing murder or something similarly heinous. Secrets like the one you and Clark keep are secrets for a reason. They can hurt people, you and me being only the most immediate. You were honest enough to tell me rather than base our new relationship on a lie. And you trusted me enough to keep that secret even if it destroyed that relationship." She leaned in close, her voice falling into a whisper. "Last night you asked if I wanted to give us a shot. I said yes then and I'm not changing that decision." Then, reaching out with both hands to cup his face, she kissed him.  
  
He was so stunned he didn't react. She pulled away.  
  
"You know for one of the fastest men in the world you don't catch on very well," she said, trying to keep her voice light but there was a certain amount of fear in her eyes. Fear that she'd hurt him too badly.  
  
The tone of her voice and the fear in the back of her eyes finally penetrated his senses. A moment later both their fears were dispelled as he pulled her to him. The kiss that followed reminded them of what they'd almost thrown away. 


	2. Chapter2

....Keystone University Graduation Ceremonies for Video Journalism....  
.....Four Years Later Friday just after Lunch....  
  
  
Lana Lang sat as calmly as she could while the various speakers and other guests rambled on. Unlike her High School graduation back in Smallville she didn't know any of these people and she suspected that if she paid too much attention their speeches would put her to sleep. She allowed her mind to drift back over the past several years, the good and the bad.  
Moving to Keystone City after living all her life in Smallville had been something of a culture shock. Keystone wasn't the biggest city on the map but it was still a city, complete with traffic, crime, pollution, huge shopping malls, and more than one movie theatre. The campus itself was fairly compact and not split like some Universities, Lana had lived on campus for her entire tenure here, because her scholarship had required it.   
The school's population was the standard variety you find at any University, and quite large. Over 35,000 students claimed this school as their own, and Lana had felt virtually overwhelmed by the numbers of people that thronged both the campus and the city, when she ventured out into it. Lana had wondered, in the beginning, whether moving this far from home had really been such a good idea.   
Lana's eyes caught the movement of a door opening in the back of the small auditorium that had been designated for her class's graduation today, and when she focused on the figure sneaking quietly into the half room she smiled. Steve had been there for her the moment she arrived, just as he was now. He had moved in from Central city about a week after her first semester of classes had begun. His private school had delayed releasing his records past the college due dates, forcing him to wait a semester before he started school; luckily he had already been researching a job to help pay his way through school and they were more than willing to let him start early.  
He'd been her rock from the beginning. He was new to Keystone but not big cities, and had made exploring the city quite a bit less intimidating. It had amazed her how much easier it was to face unknowns and even meet new people when you had some company. They had spent much of that first semester redefining their relationship. The long distance friendship that they had maintained for years had begun to bloom into something they both agreed was something more. Time had only reinforced that belief and they were now working steadily toward a permanent future together. Lana's mind was rocked back to the present as the Dean of her College called the first of the graduates with her degree.   
Rather than pick his way through annoyed friends and parents Steve decided to just lean back against the wall and watch from his vantage point by the door. The auditorium was small so his view was good and he lost no time in spotting Lana. Steve hoped she'd seen him enter; he didn't want her to think he'd missed any of this.  
Lana had worked hard to get her degree. With the majority of her money coming from her absurdly strict scholarship, Lana had been forced to miss out on a lot of the activities that made college so much fun for a lot people their age. She'd gotten a good degree with a 4.0 GPA, but he hoped she didn't regret the sacrifices she'd been forced to make to get it. Steve had done his best to help her get out and have some fun, typing papers with his unique words per minute speed, and paying for small weekend trips that she wouldn't have been able to make with friends otherwise, whether he was going or not. He'd stretched his budget to the breaking point once or twice, but she was worth it.  
"Lana Lang," the Dean announced into the microphone, adding her degree and achievements afterward.  
It took all of Steve's self control to keep his mouth shut, but she'd asked him not to yell at her graduation, even though some of her friends were, so he took a deep breath and locked his eyes on her as she walked across the stage to shake the Dean's hand. She took the folder from him and looked out over the crowd, her eyes searching. He smiled as their eyes met for the briefest of seconds before she headed back to her seat, her smile brightening just enough for him to know she'd seen him.   
Steve settled back to wait for the rest of the graduates to receive their diplomas. His college career still had one more semester to go, and he was more than ready to get it over with. Computers had been his passion from an early age, and while the math required getting his degree still made him shudder, he still loved the work. Steve's path to his diploma had not been without complication. His second calculus class had utterly defeated him, but Lana had been his rock. She'd patiently put up with his frustrated yelling and ranting, even going so far as to calling off dates so that he would or could study. He gotten through that and several other classes with her support, and was now looking forward to plowing his way through the last of his project classes next semester. Classes he enjoyed and was good at, and according to the phone calls he had received just before leaving, it had paid off for both of them.  
Steve was brought up short by applause as the last graduate received their diploma. The Dean then made a short closing speech and the graduates got up to walk off the stage and find their loved ones. Steve made his way slowly through the milling families. He saw Lana surrounded by the friends and classmates she'd made over the past few years; the girls were all smiling and swapping hugs. She spotted him and finished her last hug before working her way through the group to where he stood watching.  
When she broke out of the group she increased her speed for the last few steps and flung herself into his arms. He hugged her back, wondering what on earth he would do without this woman.  
"Well you survived it," Steve said when they separated.  
"College or the ceremony?" she asked.  
"Both," he laughed. "You tell me which was tougher."  
"It's a toss-up, I think," said Lana, taking his hand. "Come on; let's get out of this madhouse." Steve nodded and the two made their way out of the building.  
Ten minutes later they were walking across the sunlit campus toward her dorm.  
"Sorry I missed the beginning," said Steve, draping his jacket over Lana's shoulders, it was December in Keystone and the weather was fairly chilly despite the sunshine.  
Lana snuggled into the coat but maintained her hold on his hand. "You didn't miss more than five minutes of nothing. I saw you come in," said Lana. "They didn't make you come in this morning or anything?"  
"Nope," said Steve his voice betraying his excitement. "I did have couple of calls come in as I walked out the door though."  
"Oh?" Lana said; she'd heard that tone before. The look on his face said it all. "You got it?"  
"They said I have an internship/interview," said Steve. "The job will of course depend on the openings they have after I graduate. But it's a step in the right direction."  
"That's great Steve," Lana said ecstatic, hugging him. The internship was with a big Wayne Industries computer-researching firm. Lana knew that internships at this particular site usually translated into jobs, or at the very least references that would lead to jobs. "So who else called?" as they started walking again, his answer stopped her in her tracks.  
"That news station," he said, trying to keep his voice non-chalet.  
"And?" Lana said, her voice suddenly hard to find. Lana had interviewed with a local news station the week before, they were looking for someone to bring in as a college co-correspondent, who would eventually replace the one they had now, as she was retiring at the end of the year. Steve's phone was her secondary contact number and she had asked that they call that rather than leave a message because her roommate was unreliable with messages. The secretary at the station, a woman with a daughter in college herself had nodded in understanding.  
"And they said you needed to call them back," Steve said, his voice casual but his eyes sparkling. "Something about needing to setup a time on Monday for you to get a badge or something."  
"You're serious," Lana said, her voice starting to sound excited.  
"Yupp," replied Steve, putting his hand on her shoulders and squeezing. "Congrats hon, you're employed."  
"YES!" said Lana, hugging Steve for all she was worth, nearly knocking him over in her excitement. "Oh umm, sorry," she said once they had recovered their collective balance.  
Steve laughed, taking her hand. "You're forgiven, this time. Now what say we get back to your dorm so that you can make that phone call?"  
Lana took his arm. "A very good idea."  
"Then you can change," said Steve. "And tonight we celebrate!"  
"Agreed," Lana said and suddenly grinned at him. "Race you!" she yelled without waiting for answer she dashed off.  
Steve grinned and took off after her.   
  
  
.....Metropolis University College of Journalism Graduation.....  
.....Same Time as above.....  
  
  
Clark Kent was nervous. Well maybe nervous was the wrong word, excited perhaps? Clark wasn't sure that was the best word either, but he knew he was feeling something as he sat in a cap and gown for the second time in his life and tried his best to look interested in the speeches being given. After four years, college was finally over it was time, as Chloe put it for the "real life to start."   
Clark supposed she was right. College had been an interesting time but he'd also come to the realization that training to be a journalist and actually being one were going to be two very different things. Clark resisted the urge to turn and look for Chloe. Her road through the college life had been a bit bumpier than his, but that was no surprise. Chloe had always wanted to be a journalist, and though her desire had not decreased a whit, her frustration with college requirements had nearly driven her boyfriend crazy. Clark smiled to himself as he remembered the countless rants he'd had to endure on the subject of state requirements, or college bureaucracy. Fortunately for her, the rants had been more stress relief than anything else and she had cut a pretty much straight A swath through her classes.  
Chloe repressed the urge to squirm in her chair. She hated ceremonies, even special ones like this. Her eyes found the back of Clark's head, and from the angle of it and the set of his shoulders she figured he was just as bored. She just wanted to get out of here so she could get started with the real world. She had a job waiting for her at the Daily Planet and she could barely contain her excitement about it. Three years as a college intern there had made applying unnecessary. Clark had applied there as well, among other places, but had yet to hear back from them.  
Chloe had been a little surprised by that. Clark's grades were just as good as hers, if a little more diversified. Clark simply didn't have her single mindedness when it came to Journalism, so his elective classes had branched out into some other fields he found interesting, science and math. Perry White, the Planet's editor, apparently wasn't impressed. Those other classes had also meant some time apart, which, to Chloe's surprise, had been something of good thing. The couple had learned the hard way that being joined at the hip was no way to maintain a relationship. The time apart meeting new people while studying and taking different classes had made them realize that they could still be in love without constant contact. Chloe was just glad they worked it all out before the accident.  
Tears threatened Chloe's eyes as the accident from a year ago suddenly bubbled up to the surface. She suppressed them, but the memory refused to go away. Gabriel Sullivan, Chloe's father, had been killed last year in an explosion in Smallville's chemical/fertilizer plant. The loss had cut the supports out from under her. Though her father and she had never known how to relate to each other, their love was something that neither had questioned. Chloe knew that without Clark's rock-solid presence, not to mention the Kents, her Junior year at Metropolis U could very well have been her last. They'd absorbed her into their family, and refused to let her quit.   
The incident had also destroyed the last vestiges of trust that remained between Clark and Lex. While there was no direct evidence that the police could accept, Clark had dug up enough to be certain that Lex had not only allowed the accident, but also probably worked to bring it about in an effort to collect the insurance money for use against his father. That Clark had been digging for the information in an effort to help her find some closure for her father's death still gave her some degree of guilt. Lex's slide down his father's path was already well on its way however, and Clark was better off out of the way.   
"Clark Kent," said the Dean, jerking Chloe out of her memories. She'd been so lost in her own thoughts she'd missed a fair chunk of the graduates receiving their diplomas.   
Clark stood and straightened his glasses before walking to center of the stage where the dean stood waiting. As he crossed the stage he felt his mother's camera flashes coming from somewhere in the middle of the auditorium. As he resumed his seat he once again Chloe flashed him a smile from her seat, which he returned, his eyes sparkling behind classical rims.  
Chloe fought the urge to laugh at the thought of Clark wearing glasses. The glasses were not prescription of course. Clark's eyesight was better than perfect, but in the last few years he had developed some kind of heat vision. He had inadvertently burned holes in various things; desks, chairs, and one computer screen. Clark had found that the glasses kept him from focusing hard enough on anything to burn through it. By the time he'd gotten full control of the ability he was so used to the glasses that he'd decided to just keep on wearing them.  
"Chloe Sullivan," announced the Dean.  
Chloe stood and strode rapidly to the center of the stage.  
Martha Kent raised the camera again as Chloe's name was called, a fresh roll of film already loaded. Johnathon smiled and shook his head as his wife began snapping pictures the moment Chloe stood up. She didn't stop until Chloe had regained her seat. A half hour later the ceremonies were done and the couple was waiting outside for the graduates to find their way out. Martha saw them first and made a beeline for her son. Johnathon joined his wife and put his hand on Clark's shoulder. Chloe stood off to the side and watched the Kents embrace their son. Martha's hug took her completely by surprise. Chloe reacted after a moment, hugging the older woman back gratefully.  
"We're so proud of both of you," Martha, stepping away from Chloe as Clark put his arm around her.  
"Thanks Mrs. Kent," said Chloe, smiling.  
"And I'm sure your father would be too," said Johnathon, as he stood beside his wife. Chloe nodded, her eyes a little sadder, but the pain was brief because she was certain he was right.  
"So when does your job at the Planet start?" asked Mrs. Kent.  
"In a week," Chloe replied. "I still have stuff that you guys stored for me in Smallville."  
"I'm sure Clark and I can help you out with that," offered Johnathon looking at his son with a raised eyebrow and a crooked smile, Clark nodded.  
"Come on Martha," said Johnathon, putting an arm around his wife to guide her back toward the Kent's pickup. "We have gifts waiting in the car. You guys meet us there all right?"  
"We'll be right behind you, Dad," said Clark, although he made no move to follow his parents.  
"Gifts?" said Chloe. "You I can understand, but they bought me gifts?"  
Clark shrugged. "Little stuff, I think my mom put like every recipe she's ever had in a book for you. Mine's already packed." He grinned at her.  
"For all the good it will do you," laughed Chloe. "You got a lot of good things from your folks Clark, but you're Mom's cooking talent wasn't one of them."  
Clark looked slightly miffed. "I'm not that bad," he protested,  
Chloe looked at him.  
"Okay I am that bad," Clark conceded. He flashed her his best puppy dog expression. "You think maybe I could beg some help?"  
Chloe sometimes wondered if he knew just how helpless those eyes of his made her, knowing Clark, probably not.   
"I might be persuaded," she grinned at him, but her voice was firm and unrelenting. "But it won't be cheap."  
"Anything for a decent meal," groveled Clark, and then kissed her cheek. "There," he said triumphantly. "How's that?"  
"That," muttered Chloe. "Might get you a recipe for hot water." She glared at him.  
Clark seemed to consider that for a few seconds before bending over and kissing quite a bit more thoroughly. When he pulled away he raised an eyebrow at her, for once not blushing that he had kissed her in public like that.  
"Now that, farm boy," Chloe grinned at him. "Will get you a meal or two."   
  
  
  
....Keystone City....  
.....A Friday Evening Some 18 Months Later.....  
  
It was a quiet evening in Keystone, as quiet as any city gets on a Friday night. The sun had set several hours ago, but there was still a fair amount of traffic on the roads. The evening was quiet, broken only by the occasional police siren. On the seventh floor of Wayne Tech's main office a light was still on in one of the computer labs. Music could be heard coming from it, techno music with few words, but a rhythmic steady beat. Stephen Conrad paused momentarily in his typing as the music on his MP3 player changed tracks. There were four computer screens in front of him, and a fairly heavy stack of papers to the left of the young man's keyboard.   
"Lana wasn't kidding," said a voice from the doorway behind Steve.  
"Clark?" exclaimed Steve, swiveling his chair away from the terminal.   
"The same," replied Clark Kent as he moved his six-foot frame off the door he'd been leaning on. "Lana warned me that when you concentrate you really concentrate."  
"She's probably right," laughed Steve as he stood and walked over to shake Clark's hand.   
"I assure you she is," Clark said. "I've been standing here for ten minutes."  
"You should have said something," said Steve. "When did you get in? It's all right Jerry." Steve nodded to the security guard who had brought Clark up. Steve had known he would be working late tonight and had given the security desk downstairs Clark's photo and set him up with temporary building access. The guard nodded to Steve and walked back to the elevators.  
"Our flight landed about an hour ago," replied Clark with a grin. "Lana said you were working late."  
"We?" said Steve. "Chloe's with you then, I guess?"  
"Yeah," answered Clark. "She and Lana were whipping up a late dinner. So they assigned me the task of dragging you back before it gets cold."  
"In other words they banished you from the kitchen."  
"More or less," Clark shrugged. "Probably a good idea, my mom's cooking never rubbed off on me. Are we going to make it?" Clark asked indicating the stack of papers on the desk.  
"Actually we might," said Steve. "I just finished double checking my logic. I was getting ready to start inputting the code."  
"How long?"   
"Normally a few hours," said Steve. "If you'll watch the door I can probably get it done in a few minutes." Steve raised an eyebrow.  
Clark nodded and resumed his place at the door. Steve sat back down at his console and began typing. His hands became blurred and impossible to see as he began using his gifts. Clark stared in fascination. He, of course, could do the same thing, but watching someone else do it was a different experience. Fifteen minutes later Steve entered one last keystroke and stood stretching.  
"Done," he announced, logging off the terminal. "Even checked it twice, let's get out of here."  
"You do that often?" asked Clark as the two young men left the lab and headed towards the exits.  
"Nope," said Steve, as they entered the elevator. "I almost got caught by the security guys once and decided I'd be better off working at normal speed." Clark nodded as the two young men exited the elevator and signed out at the security desk. "So are you following me back home?"  
"Actually I took a taxi," replied Clark. "Just in case the girls needed a car or something, think I can bum a ride?"  
Steve laughed as he and Clark took the escalator down to the parking garage. "Guess I can't just leave you here." Ten minutes later they were out on the freeway, heading toward Steve's home. The boys were quiet as Steve weaved his way through what there was of the 8:00 pm Friday evening traffic.  
"So how's the Planet treating you?" inquired Steve once they hit the edge of downtown and the streets cleared.   
"Pretty well," said Clark. "Chloe's partner has been with the Planet for a few years, so she's keeping Chloe on her toes."  
"Her name was Lois Lane right?"  
"That's right," replied Clark, he smiled. "They're both..." he trailed off.  
"Overeager?" suggested Steve, remembering Clark's description of the Daily Planet's top reporter.  
"There must be a better word," laughed Clark. "The challenge is good for Chloe, she's always been at her best in a crisis."   
"Are they getting along?" asked Steve.  
"Actually, they are," replied Clark. "They were pretty cool at first but it passed. Chloe still laughs about her name and her hair though.'  
"What does that mean?"  
"To quote Chloe 'Great another Brunette with the initials L.L.," said Clark grinning.  
"She used to say that about Lana didn't she?" remembered Steve, his voice tightening at the mention of Lana.   
Clark caught it, however. "So how have you guys been?" asked Clark, finally, his tone suggestive.  
"Uh oh," Steve sighed. "I should have known that you guys didn't just fly up here on a whim. What did Lana say?"  
"Nothing specific," Clark said. "But she is worried. She told me you'd been distracted and distant of late."  
"I didn't think it was that noticeable," muttered Steve. "I guess I should have known better. She knows me too well."  
"She's afraid," said Clark, looking at his friend. "She didn't say it but I think she's afraid you're losing interest."  
Steve was silent as he exited the freeway and drove into the sub-division where he had recently bought a town-home. "Losing interest," Steve repeated as he suddenly pulled into the parking lot of a small shopping center. "She really thinks that?"  
"Like I said," Clark answered. "She didn't say it, but I've known her most of my life. So I can tell when she's depressed. Her job seems to be going all right, so the next big thing in her life is you." Clark hesitated. "Are you?"  
"What losing interest?" said Steve. "Clark, open the glove compartment."  
Clark looked at Steve for a few moments before complying. He stared at the contents for several minutes before slowly removing the small velvet case and opening it. "Well that would explain it."  
  
  
  
......Steve's Town-Home.....  
.....A few minutes later.....  
  
  
"Another woman?" exclaimed Chloe as she stared at Lana in shock. "You must be imagining things."  
Lana sighed. "I don't know what to think. Normally I would agree the idea is ludicrous. But lately when we're together he's so uncomfortable. It's like he wants to tell me something and he's afraid of it. It's so unlike him Chloe. He tells me everything."  
"You did say he just finished that huge project," said Chloe. The two women were in the kitchen of Steve's two-story town-home. They had been making dinner ever since Clark left to go see what was keeping Steve. Clark had mentioned before this trip that Lana's emails and phone calls made him think she was worried about something, and Chloe had noticed it almost as soon as they arrived. Chloe had to admit this wasn't what she was expecting. "He was also up for some promotion if the project went through. Maybe it went south, and he's depressed about it or something."  
"No he got the promotion," sighed Lana. "That's where he got the money for this place," she added indicating the spacious home. "There was a substantial bonus included. He was really excited about it, but then...." Lana trailed off.  
"That was what three weeks ago?" Chloe asked and Lana nodded. "Lana I can't believe he's losing interest I just can't. There must be some other explanation."  
"Maybe he's just tired of me," said Lana as she walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the sofa, Chloe sitting next to her. "Ever since I started working on my own a few months ago, I've been reading all the local news reports that come across. Mainly to see if anything ties in with the University's news. I see a lot of unedited stuff about the crime rates, it's depressing." Lana sighed. "And then there is the rise in rapes and other violent crimes across the campus. I've been dumping all that, and my frustration about it on him. Maybe he's just tired of listening."  
Chloe put her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Lana I can't believe..." she was interrupted by the front door opening. The first thing through the door was Clark.  
"We're home," said Clark.  
"Where's Steve?" asked Chloe, her eyes narrowed.  
"Getting something out of the car," replied Clark, eyeing Chloe's 'I'm gonna get to the bottom of this' look. Steve was going through enough without that. "Lana can I borrow Chloe for a minute?" asked Clark, taking firm hold of Chloe's arm.  
"Sure dinner should be ready in a few minutes," said Lana, plastering a smile on as she headed back to the kitchen.  
"We'll be back in time," said Clark. "Come on Chlo," he added, practically dragging Chloe up the stairs. He got halfway up the stairs and turned to Chloe.   
"Clark, what are you doing?" she demanded.  
"Keeping you from making this any harder for Steve than it already is," said Clark in a low voice.  
Chloe felt an ugly knot in her stomach. "What's he going to do?" she asked.  
Clark shook his head and turned her so that they could both peek down the stairs. "Just watch."  
As the two turned Steve walked quietly in the door and shut it behind him.  
"Steve?" said Lana from the kitchen.  
Steve took a deep breath as he shifted the bundle in his arms and hoped his courage wouldn't fail him. "Yeah, could you come here for a second?"  
"What is...." Lana stopped and stared as she walked out of the kitchen. There was Steve standing in the doorway with a dozen roses in his arms and a very nervous look on his face. "Steve?"  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I haven't been myself the past few weeks. I've had quite a bit on my mind of late, and I haven't treated you very well." He met her in the middle of the den and handed her the flowers.  
"Steve they're beautiful," said Lana, her fears beginning to evaporate in the scent of the long-stemmed roses. "Let me put them in some water," she said, turning to find a vase.  
"In a second," Steve said, putting a hand out to keep her from walking away. He gently took the flowers and laid them on the couch. "So I don't suppose you'll forgive me for being such an idiot."  
"I might," said Lana she could tell that something was still wrong. "I need you to be able tell me what's wrong."  
"I am," said Steve, he faltered and she waited patiently for him to find his voice. "Lana, we've been together a long time."  
"Yes, we have," agreed Lana quietly.  
"And I was wondering, actually I was hoping you'd maybe like to make this something a little more permanent."  
Lana suddenly found it very hard to breathe. "Permanent?" she whispered. He isn't... she thought. But he was; he took a small step back and dropped to one knee, his hand reaching into his pocket.  
"Lana Lang, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the velvet box to her disbelieving eyes. Nestled in the cushion was a simple, delicate diamond engagement ring.  
She couldn't answer, she didn't know how. She wanted him to take that ring and slip it on her finger. She wanted him to hold her and never let go. But she couldn't find the words. The silence stretched into several seconds before Steve's trembling hands holding the ring began to retreat, snapping her into action.  
She reached out and cupped his hands with hers, trying to still the trembling. "Yes," said Lana, her voice soft as their eyes met. "Stephen Conrad I will marry you." Steve stood and looked at her; she nodded, her eyes sparkling and her smile bright. Steve took the ring off the cushion, his hands still trembling slightly.  
"I love you," he said as he stood and slipped the ring on her finger.  
"And I you," Lana replied, whatever she might have added lost in lips as he pulled her, unresisting, into his embrace. A kiss that they both wished would last forever.  
Clark felt a single tear touch his fingers where he had put his hand over Chloe's mouth to keep her from crying out in surprise. He removed his hand to put both his arms around her, and then laid his cheek on the top of her head. Chloe leaned her head back into his chest and put her hands up on his arms, holding on tight.   
Lana and Steve eventually separated, smiling at each other and resting their foreheads together. Then Steve's nose crinkled  
"Umm Hon," he said, as the smell from the kitchen caught more of his attention.  
"Dinner," Lana said suddenly and turned to race to the kitchen, grabbing an oven-mitt from the counter and tossing it to him as she opened the oven. Steve grabbed the tray with the roast on it and lifted it out of the oven.  
"How's it look?" Steve asked, trying not to grin as he set the pan down on the counter.  
"Quit laughing," Lana said, her own smile hidden behind a frown as she examined it. "It doesn't look too burned."  
"I'm surprised," commented Chloe from the entrance to the kitchen her grin from ear to ear. "You guys were setting the plants on fire with that kiss."  
"Chloe!" said Clark, and then he grinned. "Congratulations, guys."   
"Thanks," said Steve as he put his arm out and his new fiancé snuggled into it.   
"Yes," agreed Lana. "Thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
........Metropolis......  
....Mid Afternoon a Year Later.....  
  
  
"Sorry Ms. Lane," said the police officer as the reporter tried to get by the police barricades. "You can't go in there."  
"But I'm..." Lois started.  
"Staying right where you are Lane," interrupted a police Lieutenant who had spotted her coming toward the ropes. "You are NOT giving those lunatics another hostage. I'm sure you'll grab everyone of them that comes out after this is over."  
Lois started to object but saw the steel in the Officer's face and decided against it. She sighed and made her way along the police line toward her two companions.  
"Told you we should have tried to sneak in," said Chloe when Lois walked up. "Now they're watching us." She added indicating a uniformed officer who had positioned himself between the reporters and the warehouse. Two hours ago a group of gunmen had attempted to rob an armored car. They had hijacked a large sum of money, but had been spotted by a news chopper making their getaway. In the car chase that had followed the gunmen had crashed into a bus outside an old warehouse. The fifteen passengers that had survived were now the gunmen's hostages.  
The Police had formed a wide barricade around the building and the car wreck that still burned right outside the main entrance to the warehouse.  
"Next time we will," agreed Lois shortly. "We'll just have to make sure we grab whoever comes out for some questions. However long this takes now."  
"Not long I'd guess," said Jimmy Olsen from in front of the two women. He lowered his camera from taking shots of the demolished bus to point at an incoming figure in blue.  
"Superman," exclaimed Lois as the caped figure landed next to the police Lieutenant.   
"Always there when you need him," said Chloe with a grin. "Come on Jimmy get some pictures of him before.....Never mind." Chloe said. Superman had stopped conferring with the police and rocketed into the building so fast he practically vanished.  
"I'll get him when he comes out," said Jimmy confidently, shaking his brown hair out of his eyes and raising his camera. Gunmen were no problem for Superman, and with hostages in the middle he would work twice as fast. The police had looked a little more relaxed since the man of steel had arrived, and no one was prepared for what happened next.  
With no warning a blue-suited figure came crashing back first through the front wall of the warehouse, just above the door. Superman's body slammed into the department store across the street, shattering windows as he landed heavily on the floor inside the building. As Superman was rising to his feet, a seven-foot tall metal monstrosity came crashing through the doors of the warehouse. It was humanoid, and made of a white alloy that gleamed in the sunlight as the police's bullets bounced harmlessly off of it. Its head contained a single eye that swiveled back and forth in a black strip as if looking for something.   
"Great," shouted Lois over the noise as she Chloe and Jimmy dived to the ground. "Another one of those things."  
"Yeah but where did bank robbers get one?" said Chloe as they found cover behind a police car. People who had been watching the hostage scene were screaming and running in all directions, as TV crews trained their cameras on the robot that was ignoring the police and still swiveling its single eye back and forth.  
All of a sudden the machine seemed to notice the police that were still pouring ineffective gunfire against it. As the mono-eye fixed on a group the robot raised it's right arm and fired a burst from the built in high-powered machinegun located there. The rounds were met by a blue and red blur as Superman suddenly appeared between the cops and their opponent.  
"The civilians, Lieutenant!" shouted Superman, as he moved rapidly to grapple with the machine that towered over him by at least a foot. "Clear the people out!" Getting a grip on the robot's arm he heaved and spun. Twirling around once to gain momentum he flung his mechanical opponent off its feet and into what as left of the front of the warehouse.  
The robot crashed through the rubble and Superman hovered in the middle of the street, making sure he could put himself in between the people still trying to get clear and any other weapons the robot might be armed with. Moments later the robot came lumbering through the concrete and dust, its weapon already firing.  
The rounds bounced off the prominent red S on Superman's chest, but as he held his ground against the impacts, he noticed that it took effort to do so. Not much, had his feet been on the ground he probably wouldn't have noticed. Concentrating on the arm with weapon Superman sent a pulse of heat from his eyes at the area where the weapon we imbedded in the arm. The war machine seemed to take no notice, and after several seconds of sustained contact Superman realized that whatever the robot was covered with was extremely heat resistant. A second later he got another shock. He couldn't see through the robot either, it had some kind of lead compound integrated into its armor.  
Superman was so stunned the robot took him by surprise. The seven-foot machine moved with surprising speed and body blocked him. The two crashed to the ground and as they hit the concrete Superman punched his way through the chest armor of his opponent. Ripping the chest plate free Superman was confronted with what could only be the machine's explosive self-destruct device, a very large explosive device.  
From experience Superman knew that ripping the bomb free would cause it to go off, and his x-ray vision told him it was already armed and ticking. As he realized this he felt the arms of the robot pounding into street to anchor the two of them to the ground. Superman heaved; gripping the machine with all his strength he launched the two of them off the ground, before the machine could get enough of a grip to anchor them. He maintained his hold and increased his speed, knowing he had to get the two of them clear before the explosion.  
Chloe and Lois watched as Superman and the machine launched into the air. They were barely above the skyscrapers when they blew up. The two women gasped and shielded their eyes from the bright explosion in the afternoon sky. The sound and concussion reached them a second later, shattering some upper windows and starting car alarms in nearby high-rise parking garages.   
Clark, Chloe thought, her hand still shielding her eyes. Intellectually she knew he was probably fine, but watching the man she loved explode was not something she enjoyed watching. A loud thud and a violent ripple of the ground under her feet made her look up to see a crater in the middle of the street, a hole in the ground from which a figure was slowly rising, and shaking dust from his shoulders.  
Lois and Chloe reached Superman just as the EMS tech did.  
"I appreciate the offer," he said, waving off the medical professional. "But there may be others who need the attention. I'm fine." The EMS tech nodded, and stepped back.  
"Superman," said Chloe as she and her partner charged up. "Are you all right?"  
"Fine, Ms. Sullivan," replied Superman, nodding to the two women, his eyes resting for an instant on Chloe's. "The danger should be over but you and Ms. Lane shouldstill stay back."  
"But what about the hostages Superman?" demanded Lois pointing to the destroyed front of the warehouse.  
"There weren't any," said Superman shortly as he walked past the two women back towards the warehouse. "The only thing in that building when I entered was that robot." Superman's eyes narrowed as he stood in the middle of the street and scanned the four story building one floor at a time. Then he took a deep relieved breath and disappeared into the building.  
An hour later all fifteen of the hostages had been brought out of the cellar where they had been left bound and gagged. Superman was talking to the police while Chloe and Lois questioned the hostages. Jimmy continued to take snapshots of the scene.  
"Well?" asked Lois as the two reporters met to compare notes of their separate interviews.  
"Same story every time," replied Chloe. "The gunmen tied them up and then took off down that tunnel Superman and the cops found. No telling where they ended up. You?"  
"Ditto," Lois said closing her notebook. "I wonder...." She was interrupted as Jimmy rushed over.  
"Hey, Superman's answering questions," exclaimed Jimmy.  
"Come on then, let's go," said Lois. Chloe nodded and the three made their way through the rubble to the impromptu press conference.  
"Superman!" one reporter shouted. "Seeing as how this is the fourth attack in as many weeks by the same type of robot do you have any leads on who is behind them?"  
"Not at the moment," replied Superman gravely. "I've been helping the FBI sort through the wreckage in an effort to try and identify the manufacturer of these machines. Unfortunately, as you saw, they have all been equipped with an extremely effective explosive self-destruct. What's left has been mostly melted junk."  
"Do you have any comments on the recent announcement that the robotics divisions of both Wayne Enterprises and LutherCorp have been targeted in investigations concerning the incidents?" asked Lois speaking loudly to be heard.  
"Nothing more than opinion, Ms. Lane," replied Superman. "I am not a member of the law enforcement agencies that would be involved in something of that nature. I will say, however, that given the financial and technological resources of both companies, such an investigation has a certain amount of logic to it."  
Chloe listened and took notes as Superman fielded questions concerning the previous three machines Superman had faced when a question from one of the TV reporters made her head come up.   
"Superman, since we have you here," said the newsman. "There have been rumors over the past few months about the appearance of another superhuman in Keystone City."  
"I assume, Mr. Whitaker, " replied Superman with a ghost of a smile. "That you are referring to the man the Keystone Press has named 'The Flash?'"  
"I was," agreed Whitaker. "He is reported to have speed similar, or even possibly, if you'll forgive me, in excess of yours. And there have been some who have suggested some kind of relationship between the two of you. Any comment?"  
"Having never met Flash," began Superman. "I cannot say that he is or is not faster than me. As to our relationship, I hardly think that I'm old enough to be his father." Superman smiled as laughter rippled through the assembled press. "I believe he and I work toward the same goals of justice. I will not speculate on his origins, that secret is his to tell if he wishes. If he is the man that he appears to be then the citizens of Keystone are lucky to have him." Superman paused; his head cocked to one side as if listening. "Now if you ladies and gentleman will excuse me." Without another word he lifted off the ground and rapidly disappeared from view.  
The press rapidly cleared and Chloe and Lois made their way back toward the block where they had left their car; Jimmy had left his car in the other direction. So saying his goodbyes, he rapidly left to dump his digital pictures from the scene into the Planet's computer system.   
"Well, I worked up an appetite," said Lois. "And we missed lunch for this. It's my turn to buy; any suggestions?"  
"Just as long as they have good coffee," said Chloe, and Lois chuckled as the two strapped in and drove off.  
  
  
  
  
  
..........Later that Evening......  
....A moderate Two Story House in the Suburbs of Metropolis....  
  
  
Clark touched down quietly on the second story balcony of his home and entered through the unlocked sliding glass door. The bedroom was dark and empty, he placed the package he carried on the dresser and rapidly shed his suit, changing into shorts and a t-shirt before heading downstairs. He heard typing from the downstairs office and walked quietly through the house until he was standing in the doorway watching Chloe type.  
Her back was too him and she was typing rapidly. She would pause every so often and her head would cock to one side in thought. Causing her short blonde hair to shift and shimmer in the light from the reading lamp. She was dressed in sweats and there was a steaming cup of coffee beside the keyboard.  
"Hey, hon," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders and squeezing gently.  
"Clark," she exclaimed, turning rapidly in her chair to look at him. "You scared me. When did you get home?   
"Just now," Clark replied, leaning over to kiss her forehead, instead of letting him pull completely away she stood into his arms as he pulled back and kissed him soundly. "There's still some dinner left," Chloe said, smiling at him as they broke away. "If you're hungry?"  
"Starved," Clark replied, keeping his arms around her. "I couldn't say for certain it's for food though."  
Chloe laughed and kissed him again lingeringly, before sitting down again. "Go eat something Clark. I'll finish this and be right out. Oh and your folks called, twice."  
Clark grabbed the phone on the way to the kitchen and called his folks to assure them that his was fine. He also made certain that his other preparations for this evening were still ready; his parents assured their nervous son that they were. After hanging up, he wandered into the kitchen and found the remains of meatloaf and mashed potatoes that Chloe had been forced to eat alone. Clark felt a familiar pang of guilt at that, his decisions of the past year eating at him. He knew he was doing the right thing, but sometimes he wondered if he was doing the fair thing. Chloe meant so much to him, and he wondered if she deserved someone with a more normal life. She'd supported him from the first moment he'd mentioned the whole superhero idea. She'd seemed surprised he hadn't suggested it sooner. "After all," she'd said. "If Batman can do it, you certainly could." His most recent decision, however, seemed a bit selfish. He wanted it though, he needed it. He could only hope she did too.   
"Clark that food won't cook itself," laughed Chloe from the entrance to the kitchen.  
"Oh, umm, right," Clark said. He hadn't realized he'd been standing there staring at the plate he'd prepared like he was going to x-ray it or something. He popped it into the microwave and walked over to Chloe. "Chloe, I'm sorry I missed dinner."  
Chloe snorted. "Clark, its meatloaf," she said as he stood in front of her. "It's not like I slaved over it for hours or anything."  
"I guess not," he said, shaking off his guilt.  
"I did have to get most of the ingredients though," Chloe said with touch of exasperation. "You never have any food in this place."  
"Hey," said Clark. "It's not my fault I can't cook."  
"Maybe not," laughed Chloe. "But at least the refrigerator in my place looks like it's been used."  
Clark grinned somewhat shamefacedly.  
"Where'd you go anyways?" she asked sitting down at the table. "I figured you'd beat me home today, considering I was late at the Planet."  
"I had to help the FBI," replied Clark as the microwave buzzed. That wasn't all he'd done, but she didn't need to know the other yet. "They wanted to see if we could find any debris from that thing from this afternoon."  
"Find anything?"  
"Nothing," replied Clark as he sat down with his plate. "I think the bomb in this one was bigger than the others."  
Chloe mulled over that while Clark rapidly consumed his late dinner. Once he was done and had put away his dishes she grabbed her coffee from the office and joined him on the couch by the window.  
"So how are you feeling?" Chloe asked as she sipped her coffee on one end of the couch and Clark leaned back on the other.  
Clark shrugged. "No lasting effects," he said. "This one was tougher though. The skin resisted my heat vision and it had some kind of lead shielding in the armor."  
Chloe raised an eyebrow at that. "Someone's trying to counter all your powers. That can't be good."  
"I agree," Clark said as he frowned. "They still can't really hurt me, but they are making it tougher for me to hurt them. I just wish we knew why."  
"We'll figure it out," said Chloe as she put her coffee down and crossed the couch to snuggle into his arms. "We always do."  
"True enough," he said. "Actually you do all the figuring it seems like. I just get hit a lot."  
"Well that's what you get for wearing spandex," Chloe laughed as he poked her in the ribs.   
"So why were you working late at the planet?" Clark asked, as he ceased his tickling and relaxed back against the arm of couch, Chloe lying with her back against his chest. They were both looking out at the stars they could see through the city's haze of light.  
"Lois is going to Gotham for the next couple of weeks, remember?" said Chloe. "Bruce Wayne invited her."  
"That's right," Clark said smiling. Bruce Wayne had come to a Metropolis on a business trip some months ago. Clark, Chloe, and Lois had been invited to one of the dinner's he had thrown. Clark had never seen a woman so knocked off her feet before. Since then Lois had made several trips to Gotham and Bruce had been seen making more appearances in Gotham than was normal. "Good for her."  
"Yeah she seemed excited," Chloe agreed. "Well as excited as she gets about anything that isn't news. Speaking of news that speech about the Flash sounded suspiciously like an endorsement."  
"Steve deserves it," said Clark. "The press in Keystone seems to be fighting over him. The papers can't stand him, and TV people support him."  
"True," said Chloe. "The newspapers don't like him because he won't stand still long enough for a picture."  
Clark laughed. "You're probably right," he said as Chloe yawned. "Hey you can't go to sleep yet," said Clark, his mind beginning to race a little bit. Did he want to do this tonight? Yes, came the answer in his head.  
"Why not?" she demanded sleepily, snuggling in closer to him. "It's nice and comfortable here, and I have to take on Metropolis alone tomorrow."  
"Because I have a surprise for you," said Clark.  
"Is it worth getting up for?" she asked, shifting around so she could look at him. The eyes staring back at her were earnest.  
"Yes," he answered At least I hope it is, he thought  
"It had better be," Chloe said as she rose from the couch. "Well?"  
"Meet me outside," said Clark and sped off to the bedroom without another word.  
Chloe sighed with a certain amount of exasperation. She grabbed her house keys and walked outside. She felt the wind almost as soon as she stepped outside, seconds later she was airborne in the arms of a superhero.  
"Clark, where are we going?" demanded Chloe.  
"You'll see," he said, increasing speed and saying no more.  
  
  
  
  
..........The Fortress of Solitude in Smallville.......  
......A Half Hour Later.....  
  
  
The loft itself was a familiar place, a study, second bedroom that the Kent's had made for their son in their barn. It was furnished with a old couch, a desk, and an inn table. Even now that Clark was grown and on his own they'd left it alone, it was a place he came for solitude when he needed it. It was not the same tonight, for despite the lateness of the hour there was light coming from the window where Clark's telescope had once stood.  
"What's going on, Clark?" asked Chloe as the two landed outside the barn. "Who's upstairs at this hour?"  
"Why don't you go upstairs and see?" suggested Clark. "I'm going to go change." Not waiting for a response, he zipped off to the Kent home.  
Chloe stared after him, perplexed. Clark was a lot of things; mysterious was rarely one of them. Shaking her head, Chloe walked up the familiar steps into the barn's loft and gasped.   
It seemed as though a forest of flowers had bloomed in the loft. There were flowers from all over the world, hundreds of varieties, in dozens of colors. The couch was still there, covered with roses. In fact the only place in the room without flowers was the table. Sitting in the center of the table was an envelope that was leaning against something. Chloe walked forward, inhaling the scents of the different blooms as she walked. She bent over and picked up the simple white envelope that had her name on it.  
Chloe opened the letter and inside was a hand written card. To the woman of my dreams, I Love You. Chloe read the note a second time and smiled. Then as she lowered the card she noticed the object on the table it had been leaning against.  
Clark watched nervously from the top of the stairs as Chloe read the note. When she lowered the card he saw her body stiffen when she saw the velvet box he had leaned the card against. The card fluttered to the ground as Chloe's fingers lost their grip on it. She took a slow step forward and picked up the open box. Clark's heart was pumping so loud he could swear she should be able to hear it. Chloe held the box in her hand and Clark could see that it was shaking.  
"Chloe," he said softly so he wouldn't startle her. "Will you marry me?" Chloe turned slowly to face him; he could see tears brimming behind her eyes. He strode quickly to her. She met him halfway, flinging herself into his arms, and holding on as tight as she could. Clark hugged her back for a moment before pushing her away to look into her eyes. "Please tell me that's a yes."  
"Yes," she said, holding out the ring box too him. He took it and kneeled down to place the ring on her finger when she stopped him. "Just promise me one thing." She locked eyes with him, kneeling he was still only slightly shorter than he was. "Never stop being what and who you are."  
Clark held her gaze, knowing what she meant, and seeing in her eyes the determination that at last made him recognize for the first time that she truly understood and accepted the sacrifices they made for the double life he had chosen to lead.   
"I won't," he said softly, slipping the ring on her finger. "I love you."  
Her only response was to reach down and kiss him fiercely. After a minute of this he stood up and swung her around in a complete three-sixty. He set her down again and was about to kiss her when they both heard a small sob from the stairs. The newly engaged couple turned to see a beaming Johnathon Kent next to a sniffling Martha.   
"Welcome to the family, Chloe," said Mr. Kent, kissing her on the cheek while she blushed, and Martha hugged her son.  
"Clark," said Chloe after everyone had regained his or her composure. She was looking around at the loft, a strange smile on her face. "What are we going to do with all these flowers?"  
  
  
  
  
....Keystone City.....  
....Around Noon A Week Later....  
  
  
"This is Lana Lang," the raven-haired reporter said into her microphone. Her face was covered in dust and there was smoke and rubble behind her. She normally covered college events for the local news station but the explosion was less than a block from the campus and she and her crew were the first news team on the scene. "Reporting live from Marion Street where, ten minutes ago, an explosion has nearly collapsed a small office building. We have no word yet on whether or not anyone is still inside..." Lana trailed off as a loud hum split the air and a red blur could be seen moving in and out of the entrance to the building.  
Where the red blur ended a dust covered figure would appear. On the last trip the blur stopped in front of an ambulance. The blur had resolved itself into the figure of the Flash. In his arms he carried a young boy who was covered in dust and wood splinters.  
"Here," said Flash. "He was trapped under some kind of support beam, and I think he has a broken arm."  
"Thank.." the paramedic blinked at the empty space where the red suited figure had been standing a split second before. The tech shrugged and got busy with his patient  
"The upper floors are all clear chief," said Flash from behind the fire chief, who was pouring over structural plans for the building.  
"How the he..." the fireman and turned and found himself facing the Flash, a man of average height wearing a cowled red suit with yellow boots. His wrists and waist had yellow lightening bolts like a belt and wristbands, while a single bolt stood circled in the same color on his chest. "Oh its you." He said nodding in gratitude as he turned to see the medics checking on the people the Flash had rescued. "That all you could find?"  
"Everyone on the top five floors," Flash nodded. "But half the ground floor is completely blocked off. What happened?"  
"Some kind of explosion," explained the chief. "The shock and fires have weakened the whole structure so the place is collapsing one level at a time." His words were proven true as a loud crash and shattering windows caused the two men to turn and watch the roof collapse inwards.   
"Do we know how many people are in there?" asked Flash.  
"No," the Fire Chief, then he noticed Lana's TV crew moving in to get a better shot of the collapsing building. "Hey you guys get back!" he shouted at them, pointing his radio. Several uniformed police officers rushed forward and forced the crew to keep their distance.   
"There's still people in there," said Lana rushing up to the chief.  
"What?" Flash exclaimed.  
"We heard them," explained Lana. "Before the cops pushed us back. They're in the corner there." She added pointing at the corner of the building facing the side street. "There's debris in front of the window but we could hear someone screaming in there."  
"They're behind the blocked section," noted Flash grimly after studying the Chief's plans. "The only way in there is through the wall."  
"We'd never be able to blast in there," muttered the Chief. "The whole building would collapse!"  
"Maybe I can be of assistance," said voice from above them.   
"Superman," exclaimed Lana as the man of steel landed next to the Flash.  
"What's happened chief?" Superman asked gravely as he stared at the building intently.  
"The building is going to collapse and there are an unknown number of people still trapped inside," explained the Fireman.  
"Seven," said Superman turning from the building. "They're all alive but that section of the building isn't going to last much longer."   
A second later it almost seemed too late. The whole building seemed to shudder and one end of the second floor ceiling came crashing down as the ground floor pillars in the main lobby of the building gave way. The corner where Superman had seen the building looked collapsed and there was a large section of the second floor hanging at an angle over where the people were trapped.  
"My god," said Lana, noticing that her crew had stopped filming long enough to back away to a safe distance. "Those people." Taking one last look at the two superheroes she moved back to her crew.  
"Superman?" said Flash to the man of Steel who was x-raying the building. The Fire chief was yelling at his people to get back away from the building.  
"Still alive," said Superman grimly. "But two of them are injured, one is a child."  
"Are they buried under anything?" Flash asked looking at the rubble intensely.  
"No," Superman replied after a moment "What are you thinking?"  
"Leverage," said Flash, indicating the chuck of ceiling separating them from the people.  
"I could lift it," Superman nodded. "But it wouldn't stay up very long."  
"Then I'd better be quick hadn't I?" The Flash said.  
"You'll never get them all out," said the chief. "That whole section will start collapsing the minute you move anything."  
"We have to try something," said Flash grimly. "Or they're dead."  
"Agreed," said Superman. "Chief, we'll need that area clear and some paramedics to deal with the injured." Without waiting for a response Superman lifted off, surveying the ground with his vision, looking for secure footing to grab the ceiling. The flash was right behind him, waiting patiently for Superman to find what he needed.  
"Ready?" said Flash as Superman landed and got a firm hold of the collapsed ceiling.   
"Ready," said Superman, setting his feet firmly, he noticed that the fire chief had gathered several paramedics and a small group of police officers and firefighters were pushing the gathering crowd back, Lana's still filming news crew among them. Lana was talking into her mike. "This isn't going to stay up long. A few seconds at most."  
"Give me as much time as you can," said Flash; setting himself. "Whenever you're ready."  
"On three..." said Superman. "One.....Two.....Three!" Superman lifted on three. Straining to lift the piece of ceiling with out dislodging it on the other end or breaking it in half. There was a sudden hum and blur and Flash dashed past him, barely visible. Superman couldn't count the passes; he was too busy concentrating on keeping his precarious leverage on the ceiling, it didn't last long.   
Some five seconds into the lift the ceiling broke in two, there was a loud a roar and a large cloud of gray dust billowed out from the building as the majority of it collapsed inward. Superman sucked in a deep breath and blew. Blowing the cloud up into the sky, out of everyone's way.   
As the dust cleared you could see six dust covered people laying on the ground near the paramedics, and the Flash standing amongst them, holding an injured child in his arms. The crowd cheered and Superman smiled to himself in relief as Flash handed the child to a paramedic.  
Superman walked up and put his hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "Good job."  
"Couldn't have done it without you," said Flash as he turned and the two shook hands just as several dozen flashbulbs went off. "Not that I'm ungrateful but what are you doing in this part of the country?"   
"I was in the neighborhood," replied Superman, repressing the urge to grin.   
"Well you're welcome back anytime," said the fire chief. "The paramedics say they're all going to be fine."  
"Good," nodded Superman. "Anything else I can do?"  
"It think we have it," replied the Chief. "All that's left is to clean up the mess and figure out what caused it." He shrugged with a tired smile. "Our jobs in other words."  
Superman nodded to both men and lifted off. Seconds later a sonic boom could be heard as he flew away.   
"Thanks," said the Chief, turning to the Flash and extending a hand. The two shook hands. "That could have been a disaster if you guys hadn't shown up."  
"Like you said Chief," Flash said, giving the other a characteristic grin. "Just doing our jobs." Without another word he was gone, a red and gold blur disappearing down the street.   
  
  
  
.....Keystone City Steve's Home......  
.......Later That Evening.....  
  
  
"This was the scene early this afternoon," the male anchor for the six o'clock news said from the TV screen. "When the Flash, aided by Metropolis's Superman rescued several people from the ruins of a collapsed building. Here we can see The Man of Steel shaking hands with the Flash after the narrow escape. While neither superhero was available for comment, it seems clear from the footage that the two have mutual respect for each other. And in other news.."  
"Bahh," said Steve flipping it off. "They didn't even mention you."  
"Well part most of it went out live while I was there," said Lana, kissing him on the cheek before heading for the kitchen to check on dinner. "An the producers know I was there. That's what counts."  
"If you say so," Steve said following her. "You sure you don't need any help in here."  
"Stephen," Lana said laughing. "It's my night to cook remember."  
"Yes ma'am," Steve grinned at her. "Can I at least kiss the cook?"  
Lana looked up from the stew she was stirring and looked at him. "The last time you did that we ended up skipping dinner completely," she smiled at him, and he looked somewhat sheepish.   
"Oh yeah," Steve said. "That wasn't so bad though was it?"  
"Not hardly," Lana laughed. "But tonight I'm hungry. You get the door." She said as the doorbell rang.  
"Got it," Steve said as he walked to the front door. "Coming!" he yelled. He reached the door and opened it. "Clark," he said, not totally surprised.  
"Steve," Clark said smiling a greeting.  
"Come on in," invited Steve. "I had the feeling you might show up this evening. Lana we have...."  
"Clark!" said Lana rushing over to hug him.  
"Company," finished Steve grinning as he shut the door.  
"Good to see you too Lana," said Clark when she released him.  
"How have you been?" she asked. "We haven't seen you since the night we got engaged."  
"It's been a little hectic," said Clark smiling. "It seems we share that common thread in our lives."  
"You could say that," agreed Lana, her eyes turning serious. She backed up and looking at the two young men side by side. "You guys were great today."  
"Thanks," said Clark, looking slightly embarrassed, Steve just smiled and nodded.  
"Oh now that I think about it Clark you just saved me a stamp," she said before hustling off and rushing up the stairs.  
"You're rubbing off on her," Clark commented, noting Lana's energy.   
"Hardly," laughed Steve. "She's excited about this afternoon. She was giving a live feed during that whole deal. The producers were in the studio when it came through. Apparently she got some very nice emails from them."  
"Never hurts to impress the boss," said Clark. "How did I save you a stamp?"  
"Read this and find out," said Lana coming back down the stairs and handing him an envelope before putting her arm around Steve.  
"Hey this is a wedding invitation," said Clark. "Have you guys finally picked a date??"  
"So it would appear," laughed Steve. "We've finally gotten the kinks worked out of our somewhat altered lifestyle."  
"Second jobs like ours can do that to you," said Clark sagely. "Chloe'll be thrilled, and on that subject I have some news of my own to announce."  
"Oh?" said Lana raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes," said Clark. "It would seem that Chloe and I will be having this same argument over the next few months."  
"You and Chloe," exclaimed Lana laughing and hugging him again. "Clark that's wonderful. Congratulations!"  
"Thanks," said Clark with a wide grin.  
"I'm going to check on dinner while I call Chloe," said Lana. "Will she be home?"  
"Try the Planet number first," suggested Clark. "She's been working late this week because Lois is out of town." Lana nodded as she made her way to the kitchen.  
"Really that's outstanding Clark," said Steve as the two moved out the foyer and into the den to sit down.   
"Thanks," said Clark. "I don't think I have ever been that nervous in my life."  
"I know the feeling," said Steve. "Speaking of weddings I have been meaning to ask you if you'd be my best man."  
"Of course," said Clark. "I'd be honored." Steve nodded his thanks.  
"So I assume your folks know?"  
"Oh yes," said Clark. "I did it this past Monday."  
"Clark?" said Lana walking into the den with the phone in her hand. "Chloe says that she Jimmy and Perry are going to be working late tonight and that they ordered in. So you're on your own for dinner. Would you care to join us?"  
"I don't want to impose," said Clark.  
"Nonsense," said Steve. "Join us. Don't worry she cooked tonight."  
Clark laughed. "Then I'd love to."  
"Great," said Lana, putting the phone back to her ear. "Don't worry Chloe we'll feed him. All right bye." Lana hung up the phone. "All right boys, dinner's in five minutes. Go wash your hands." She grinned as she said boys.  
"Yes ma'am," they said in unison. 


End file.
